This invention relates to new and useful improvements in wheel supports for boats and particularly pertains to a wheel support for the bow end.
It has heretofore been customary to mount various types of wheels on boats, particularly toward or at the stern so that the boat can be pulled or otherwise manipulated in landing or storage areas. In launching or landing a boat, it is difficult for the operator to handle the boat, even with wheels at the stern, particularly if the boat is heavy or bulky.